jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Wiki Guidelines
Wikia Guidelines This page is for the use of Jailbreak Wikia Moderators and Administrators This page will be used as a guide for Moderators & Admins whenever a user breaks a rule in the Wikia. Moderators and Admins (depending on the severity) will determine the block/ban time. In case of repeated offenses by the User, the block shall be longer than what is stated on the broken rule. This page can also be a guide for newer Wikia Users to get to know the rules, guidelines, and punishments. All active users of this Wikia should read this before starting to edit. ---- Unlawful Act-'' Users who break a rule in this type of category receive warnings before a Mod or Admin takes action. Multiple offence's from the User shouldn't receive Warnings. ---- * 'Spamming: '''Excessive repetition of a message or the repetition of a letter. 'Hours ::Repetition of sending the same message to a person. * Swearing: The use of Profanity. Hours ::Make sure to censor the word like f***, and s**t or put hashtags on the entire word like ####. We strive to maintain & keep this Wiki content user friendly. Also try to not use profanity, even if censored, on pages here. * Creating a Useless Page: Creating an unnecessary Page that isn't needed. Hours - 1 Day ::Make sure that it has a purpose and it is related to Jailbreak. * Posting Large Images: The act of posting a large Image. Hours - 1 Day ::Be sure to modify the Image. 500x500 should be the maximum size. *'Useless Information': Adding useless information to a certain page Day ::You aren't helping anyone or yourself. * Advertising: Trying to self-promote or promote a idea Hours - 1 Day ::Ever heard we are called the "Jailbreak Wiki?" *'Re-creating a deleted Page': Re-making an already deleted Page. Day :: Just don't even try. * Editing Another Users Profile: The editing of another persons Profile. Days ::Their Profile information is theirs to keep. Includes banned users as well. *'Rollbacking a Vandalised Page': Un-doing the edit of the vandaliser. Days :: We need to make sure who made the vandalisation so we can make sure that it was true. ---- ''Serious Act-'' ''Users who break a rule in this type of category will be blocked on sight'', which could be up to a week or a month depending on the severity/intensity of the act. ---- ' * Being Suggestive: The act of discussing sexual words or sexual subjects: Day - 1 Week ::Don't be dirty... * Racism: The use of hateful content towards another ones race: Days - 1 Week ::Go to a different Wikia if you do not support all races. * Hate Speech: The use of content that encourages harmful acts to someone: Days - 1 Week ::Talk somewhere private. This is not a place for hurting or exposing people. * Staff Team Assault: The action of attacking the Staff Team: Week - 3 Weeks ::Or else you get Ban Hammered. * Vandalism: The destruction or damage to Public/Private Property: Months+ ::Will stress the Staff Team and other Wiki Users who need information. Just don't okay? Will be longer depending on how atrocious the Vandalise was. * Inserting Audio Publicly: The act of putting Audio on Public Pages: Months ::Put the audio on a private page, like your profile. * ' Scamming ': Dishonest scheme that includes paying ROBUX for Jailbreak money or selling money: Months ::Don't fall for it, there really is no way to get money for free. ---- ' ''Severe Act- ''Users who break a rule on this type of category will be permanently or temporarily blocked just by sight of the User. No Warnings are needed. ---- * Pornography: Talking and posting anything related to pornography. * Bad Username: Blocked until the User changes his/her Username. TEMPORARY * Bad Profile Picture: Blocked until the User changes his/her Profile Picture. TEMPORARY * Inserting Explicit Audio Publicly: Any Ear Rape or Explicit Audio on Public Pages. * High Block Count: If you reach a certain amount of blocks, you are no longer welcome. * Malicious Off-Site Links: Posting an offsite link whose content contains potentially harmful hacking activity. * Breaking 2 Serious Acts at a Time: '''Self-explanatory. * '''Troll Account: The purpose of this account is to do inappropriate and harmful activities. * Alternate Account: Used to bypass a ban or to pretend to be someone else. * Wikia Raid: Really self-explanatory. Vandalism on 2 or more pages is considered wikia raid.